


A Matter of Urgency

by jenovasilver



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts are useful, Dom!John, Feels, Fingerfucking, Hickeys, Kinda rough?, Loos are useful, Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty!Sherlock, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Sherlock is okay with this., Voyeurism, mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because who in their right mind would refuse John.......?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Urgency

**Author's Note:**

> I asked a very gay friend of mine where was the hottest place he had sex, he said a public restroom...so I wrote this for him. That's really it...ROFL!
> 
> Author's Note-This is what happens when you upload at 3am, the ending and the identity of the man in the stall is left up to the reader....^-~

**+  
  
**

Case solved

Killer caught

Accolades abound

John’s horny. _Really horny_.

Like _-_ he’s licking the leftover plum sauce off Sherlock’s _fingers_ -horny and that was cool but they were currently in a cab and they previously fucked inside one much to the trauma of the poor cabbie (he was tipped well so he really shouldn’t have complained). But damnit, Sherlock had a rule, 'Never the same place twice!' and here he was about to let it happen again which frankly wasn't on.

All it would take is 3.3 seconds for Sherlock to unbuckle his belt, unzip his fly, lower his pants....…wait! He DID have a place in mind, a Public Loo, not exactly sanitary but it’ll fucking do for now. Location was everything because he didn’t want to shag in some shady den or upscale restaurant (Mycroft would reprimand him) there needed to be somewhere relatively casual, cleaned daily, _modern_..Sherlock had to think fast and-John *just* slipped his hand _right through_ Sherlock’s fly-OKAY! It was decided that they’re going to the first place that looked reasonably safe that's when Sherlock spotted a generic Coffee shop and fuck if he memorized the name. John stopped molesting him (thank God) so that one of them could pay the cabbie to wait then they dashed inside, a couple of baristas looked at them..some even _tried_ to talk but Sherlock and John vanished to the backroom.

Rules about public loos, if you wanted to have a shag it’s always best to check the stalls and lock the door…of course when you have a horny ex Military Doctor tearing off your coat and tying your hands up in your own belt, little things like that soon don’t matter.

Words techinically were meaningless now, Sherlock found the process of forming coherent sentences a bit challenging so he clamped his mouth down on John’s throat while the man rifled through his pockets trying to find the small tube of lubricant. This gave Sherlock moments to download their surroundings better, the loo only had one stall, which was occupied...something John didn't really notice, he himself did and studied the expensive designer loafers carefully. They were shiny, absent of any type of scuff marks so they were clean recently but they were also worn a bit, creases at the toe line where the man heavily stepped remained, silk socks, banker? No, Parliment member...then suddenly the man hid his legs like he knew he was being idenitified. Clearly the man wasn't using the toliet (his pants weren't lowerered far enough, he must've just got into the stall when he and John barged in.) so then perhaps there was _another_ matter to attend to, hmm? Sherlock took in a deep breath, the scent of disinfectant still clung in the air in its attempt to resemble a mountain range which the Detective thought was silly. He’s been to mountains and they NEVER smelled like anything close to what’s being shoved in cleaning products.

As his slacks began to fall, Sherlock felt the slide of fingers between his cheeks then the slip inside, that was like a reset button on his brain. All of the thoughts vanished and he released a deep throaty sigh, loud enough for everyone in range to hear what was going on. Sherlock was perfectly aware of the tone of his voice in this state, he wasn’t ashamed, why _should_ he be? John made him realize how absolutely wonderful it was to have sex with someone who you were entirely mad about.

For John, Sherlock would do **unspeakable** acts of violence, this was not an exaggeration…just truth, John already killed for him so needless to say there was no need to explain his devotion. Truly, it was love at first shot.

John made the tiniest cruelest bites on Sherlock’s pale skinny neck, the marks served almost like a necklace which Sherlock warned him several times NOT to do (It was childish) but John ever really heeded it. It was a matter of principal for him to do this, he _needed_ to...something about Sherlock's neck demanded John’s particular branding. He grabbed Sherlock by the loops of his pants and yanked his waist close to him as so to nibble on Sherlock’s throat, just underneath his jaw. Sherlock felt those lips on his earlobe with a quick brush of tongue and sighed before the sudden yank of his purple shirt, John always said that it always looked so sexy on him.

“I _want_ to suck you and I _want_ to fuck you. I want to make you come so much that you’ll see stars when I’m done and still I’ll fuck you.” John said in his deepest voice with his lips now pressing against the newly bare collarbone of Sherlock, he removed his fingers from inside Sherlock then proceeded to send his free hand back towards the front. “I want to ruin every _inch_ of you.”

“Y-your demands…are…acceptable-” And John’s hand pulled on Sherlock’s prick, the jolt made all the words in the Detective's throat disappear and caused his knees to buckle, his head knocked back against the wall with his black curls covering his eyes. He felt himself become limp and just surrendered. Feeling John’s calloused fingers perfectly contrasted against his tender slick flesh and it made everything feel so hot and made breathing impossible; Sherlock tried to but the very air itself was becoming thick and filled with the sounds of wet sex. His body was *totally* against him now, pale white fluid dribbled from his cock and John made cruelly sure to pinch to halt the release.

With his hands tied up like this Sherlock was completely helpless and God, did it ever feel so wonderful.

_**So utterly wonderful.** _

John rutted himself against Sherlock not caring if his slacks were getting stained in the process and made another mark just underneath Sherlock’s right earlobe as he moaned. Hearing that voice sent tremors through Sherlock’s body and almost made him come but he couldn’t, John wouldn’t let him all he could do is submit to it and both of them went against the lone sink and mirror. John pressed against Sherlock and forced him up then tore away his own belt and let it wiggled down his thighs. Hungry, famished, _John_..

John fell to his knees as he went on to take Sherlock's flesh into his mouth, only then did John finally allowed him to come just so he could swollow it. So much power and strength, all of it radiating off John and causing Sherlock to bask in the glow. The removal of the fingers left Sherlock empty and John slipped them back inside, the tips brushing against his prostate and making wet noises as he massaged it. Sherlock just managed to rest his bound hands on John’s shoulders in efforts to keep straight and that's when the loo’s door started to open. Instantly John held firm and slid both their bodies over it to keep it shut. This happened in less than half a second....Sherlock barely noticed that he was further away from the sink and cared even less. All he could do was knock against the flip lock to keep it closed.

No one could get in and God save the person if they _wanted_ to leave.

Sherlock desperately wanted speak again but John’s erratic sucking combined with his finger fucking stopped him, probably for the best..if Sherlock could speak it would be in gobbledygook, John unknowingly stopped him before he could make a fool of himself. Sherlock was going to come again and the trail of the first’s release dribbled just a bit along John's jowl and lower lip and he wanted to lick it all off as the Doctor kissed him as he stood up. Sherlock already knew what to do and parted his thighs to welcome John’s stocky waist…

The smooth tip pushed pass flesh until it was seated inside Sherlock neatly, John’s relieved sigh rang throughout the room and Sherlock heard the soft moan and shifting of a body inside the stall as well as a telltale of a zipper descending. There was a briefest moment of calm on John’s face, like filling Sherlock was all he wanted…this was an ample opportunity for Sherlock’s brain to reboot, if only to object at just being a sheath or even perhaps bring attention to the person in the stall…

“John, there's a man in the-”   

“Quiet.”

And Sherlock did, _immediately_.

There was a thin separation of flesh between him and John that was in a constant state of being smacked together. It stung and felt so completely divine all at once, this maddening collision of sensations made Sherlock's intelligence fade down to the most base levels. Each part of his body screaming _more! Hit it!_ _Deeper! Y_ _es, **Please**_ …all the while knowing that he was being crushed and pulled apart over and over in second intervals. For every push in Sherlock pulled out, the friction was heavenly and only served to show him just how fucking powerful John was down there. John was like a piston, causing Sherlock to gasp meekly. John still felt he wasn’t deep enough, he grabbed a firm hold of Sherlock’s body and hoisted him in his arms so that he was airborn.

Now there was *nothing* holding Sherlock steady…he had to rely on John. It made a perfect parable.

It didn't last, John fell back with a savage grunt on the occupied stall door then he flipped around to let Sherlock rest against the cool metal. John reached for the top of the door and Sherlock’s bound hands so he could hold him as he rammed himself in. Sherlock angled his body just so to let him dive in deeper (If that was possible). That door was going to break from the force and that’s when Sherlock looked down and saw it, a look that he immediately installed into his mental archives for future reference.

John’s green eyes were staring right through the small gap and straight at whomever was watching them, he wasn't trying to make out WHO was inside, simply making a very clear and concise point. There was _zero_ fear, _zero_ shame, just pure possession in his eyes. _He's mine and you can NEVER have him._

If Sherlock didn’t come then and there from that…he feared he would _never_ come from anything ever again…

As quickly as the look appeared on John’s face, it soon melted back into the most loving glow when he gazed into Sherlock's eyes as he shuddered into his thick orgasm. The feel, the sound, the smell, coupled with the look…all of it filled Sherlock, he came and it was over.

Hands down one of the best shags he’s ever had. He _truly_ saw stars.

  
 **+**

Sheepishly John lowered the sexually battered Detective off the stall door and politely tended to him..there was a silence there that Sherlock did not want yet at the same time, allowed. This was an odd moment, almost dreamlike…Sherlock knew John had a side to him, a side of dominance that he felt briefly from one time to another, that he _actually_ loved (such a turn on). But John really wasn’t that type of man all hours, he was polite, studious, kind and loving…a GOOD man. This particular side of John was exclusive to only Sherlock, _no one_ else and that felt special to Sherlock, it meant that only he could have this 'John' and for that, he was willing to relinquish control, the thought of anything contrary seemed absolutely pointless.

“I um..*cough*,” John muttered and straightened out Sherlock’s overall disheveled but satisfied self. “I still plan on continuing this at home in a proper bed.”

“Indeed, you are a man who stubbornly honors his word.” Sherlock adjusted his ruined shirt and threaded his belt back through the loops of his pants then gave a solid two knocks on the stall, “Your secrecy was unnecessary but nevertheless appreciated..” There was a nervous cough that echoed from inside as the two men walked out.

Sherlock knew who was in that stall but he thought to keep it secret from John, why spoil the moment? After all, this actually might be something he’d like to repeat again, with the right captive audience of course.

 

**END**


End file.
